This invention relates to control arrangements for an adjustable bed and, more particularly, to a microprocessor control for motor means actuating the position controlling mechanism of such a bed which facilitates movement of the bed into a variety of positions.
Adjustable beds are widely used in hospitals and the like in order to accommodate positioning of an occupant of a bed in a variety of positions. Heretofore, adjustable beds have provided either for manual adjustment of the position of elements of the bed or for motor controlled positioning of elements of the bed. The present invention is particularly concerned with motor controlled adjustable beds, in which the positioning of elements of the bed is controlled by actuation of motors such as electrical motors.
Previously known motor controlled adjustable beds have been able to attain a variety of positions for an occupant of the bed, oftentimes by controlling the simultaneous or sequential actuation of a plurality of motors. However, the manner in which control over such actuation of motors and movement of the elements of the bed occurs is somewhat restricted with respect to the range of positions attainable and the flexibility of control functions.